


Stolen Kisses

by TheGrammarHawk



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cameos by - Freeform, Kissing, Kliff/Gray/Azur | Inigo, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Shigure/Siegbert, this is why we don't snoop kids, Éponine | Nina/Foleo | Forrest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk
Summary: When Fiora drags Fjorm to look for "illicit romances" among Heroes, the leader of the Order is the first to be uncovered.Then again, it seems everyone knows who's with who except the newly arrived Fiora, who hasn't caught up with the program.Based on Fiora and Fjorm's Forging Bonds conversation.
Relationships: Alfonse/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> they're back and i love them bye  
> also alfonse is used to having sharena walk in on them all the time and as such has no remaining fucks to give (where robin is still plenty capable of being shy publicly)

Two women walked quietly through the hallways of the Askran castle, the Hero putting a lot more effort into surveying the area than the princess at her side. So far, they had run into quite a few miscreants up to no good, but nothing exactly _inappropriate_. Sure, they had stumbled across what could only be described as a mess as Gray shot pick-up lines at an increasingly flustered Inigo while Kliff pretended that he wasn’t in the same room, despite Inigo taking shelter behind him, which was harmless enough. Then there had been Shigure and Siegbert taking tea together, which hadn’t _seemed_ worthy of a scandal at all, even if there was a slight footsy going on under the table. Even Forrest and Nina could have their excited hugs explained off as being _such good friends_.

It was enough to make Fiora _almost_ give up. Almost. She had one stop left, and if no one was there, at _least_ they’d be able to sit a while.

The royal library wasn’t often overcrowded, especially on nice spring days. It was no surprise at all to find it hardly lit with no one in sight upon entrance.

“Fiora, can we… can we put an end to this, now?” Fjorm whispered, exhausted by the running around. “All of Askr’s Heroes are simply doing their best. Even if relationships were to take place, is that truly so wrong? It isn’t as though they’ll have some terrible impact on the Order-”

“Shh!” Fiora hushed quickly, head snapping to the right at a small sound. Taking Fjorm by the wrist, she pulled the princess along with her, turning to see-

Oh.

Prince Alfonse himself stood there, hand in hand with none other than the tactician Robin as Robin cupped the dove prince’s cheek, gingerly pressing the softest of kisses to his lips. Even with Robin’s heavy cloak missing and Alfonse in notably rumpled comfort wear, the scene was nothing but pure; it was gentle in the way Alfonse’s thumb ran against Robin’s exposed bicep, in the way their noses brushed and they smiled into the kiss, just a soft peck – that ended not exactly abruptly, but faster than intended, at the sight of the women.

Though the flush on Alfonse’s pale skin was far more noticeable, it was _nothing_ compared to the pink that raced up and tinged Robin’s ears as he blinked in surprise.

“Princess Fjorm, Fiora,” Alfonse acknowledged, turning away form Robin if only to give a proper greeting – how his voice didn’t shake Robin could _never_ fathom “is there something you require of me?”

“No!” Fiora blurted, the same time Fjorm gave a “Fiora thought we should-”

Hastily waving at the princess to get her to quiet, Fiora tried again. “Your Highness – I was just – is it really okay to have such intimate relationships between Heroes? _Especially_ Heroes and the natives of this world? It could cause for – for recklessness on the battlefield-”

At that, Alfonse’s eyebrow lifted in confusion, throwing a glance back to Robin. “I appreciate your concern, but I find it quite clear that, in some cases, Heroes _thrive_ under chaos…”

Fondness crossing his features for a moment, Robin nodded. “Tacticians are very good at assessing the relationships between soldiers. I’ve always found it useful to position those with strong ties near each other simply for that exact idea – sometimes a bit of… _possessiveness,_ in battle, can be of value right alongside the impulsiveness…”

If brown was replaced by red for even a fraction of a second, neither intruder noticed. Alfonse brushed his hand back against one of Robin’s, a teasing “You’d be one to know all about _possessiveness_ , wouldn’t you?” leaving Fiora baffled, Fjorm unfazed by such a remark.

“S-Still, your highness, what of the heartbreak that it could cause? Heroes aren’t all from the same world, after all. Is it not – not _inappropriate_ to engage in relations such as this?”

“Bonds are not so easily destroyed… Fiora, I believe?” Robin appraised the Pegasus Knight briefly, recalling her visage from texts, “I assure you that risks are always calculated.”

“As well as any notion of being, what, inappropriate?” a small chuckle escaped Alfonse, shaking his head, “I assure you, no such thing is happening. It wouldn’t do for me to be seen so frivolously with my own _fiancé,_ after all.”

Fiora barely had a moment to parrot a surprised “Fiancé?!” before Alfonse had turned back to Robin, both hands strong against his slip waist as without any hesitation he lifted him into the air, pressing the mage’s back against the bookshelf as he, with a gasp, wrapped his legs around Alfonse’s hips before they dissolved into another kiss. This one was warmer, _longer_ , as Alfonse adjusts to support Robin’s light weight in full, allowing Robin to sit on his arms while he wrapped his own about Alfonse’s neck, leaning into the kiss. It was only when Robin’s long, dark fingers started wrapping into Alfonse’s hair and the kiss was followed up by a second, a third, that Fiora took any hint to follow Fjorm out of the library.

“Al – _Alf_ – ‘fonse – ‘fon, ple-”

It was only once Robin’s pupils were blown wide and his face was covered in a shade of deep crimson, gasping for little breaths between kisses, that Alfonse stopped his assault, if only to press a lingering kiss to Robin’s neck. After a moment, he relented there, too; his remains of a smirk turned slightly sheepish, staring up through his eyelashes at the man he held up with ease.

“My apologies, Robin. You know how tired I am of Sharena walking in on things. If this is what it takes for people to give us space, and perhaps even respect the boundaries of other Heroes, then it is a sacrifice I am _quite_ willing to make.”

**Author's Note:**

> alfonse can be a little naughty. as a treat.


End file.
